Family Relations
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: After a defeat in the B-rank wars Osamu gets a visit from the last person he expects.
**A/N: Alright! This one shot popped into my head randomly while planning out future chapters of** _ **Another Future.**_ **This take place at around chapter 115 or after the current fight against Kageura and Ninomiya units. Though I have to say that I have to fill in a lot since we know nothing about Mr. Mikumo, anyway, hope you enjoy the short fic! Feel free to PM more ideas! Nerd out! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Kageura and Ninomiya units are stronger than I thought." Yuma strides next to Osamu, hands locked behind his head.

"Hm, sorry that I couldn't help more." Chika bows her head, "I just bailed out."

"No Chika-chan, I should have seen Haruaki-senpai was planning, same with Ninomiya-senpai." Usami signs, pushing the door open, allowing sunlight to flow in from outside. Two cars wait outside, Konami, Karasuma and Reiji notice the younger group walk out of HQ.

"Hey!" Konami waves, walking towards them, "Good job!"

"But, we lost." Yuma stares at his mentor. The feather haired girl smirks, sliding an arm around the shorters neck.

"Just take the compliment."

Chika walks up to the gruffle man, "You bailed out." Reiji stares down.

"Y-yah, there wasn't anything I could do. I'm just free points." she slouches forward.

"It's alright, just means we need to practice even more."

"R-roger, Reiji-san!" Chika stands straight, new found confidence in her eyes.

Karasuma observes the two groups, mentor comforting student.

"Karasuma-san, why don't you talk to Osamu-kun? You are his mentor." Usami's voice brings him from his thoughts.

"He already knows what I'll tell him: they we're prepared enough." he leans against the cars cool metal.

Usami sighs, sliding her glasses up, "Don't you think he might feel a _little_ lonely? I mean look at everyone else, even Konami-san is talking to Yuma-kun." she gestures to the toe-head and the shorter women.

"Don't try talking him into anything Shiori-chan, it's just his teaching style." a slick voice come between the two.

"Jin-san, what are you doing here?" Usami turns, hands up in a pathetic defensive stance.

"He-eh, just came because my side effect was telling me to." he looks around, "Where is Megane-kun anyway?"

"He's in the car already." Karasuma points a thumb to the second car, Jin nods and walks away. The elite peeks through the window, seeing a strapped in Osamu, fingers interlocked and leaning over his knees. He knocks on the tinted window, giggling when the captain jumps and looks around wildly. Jin opens the door, sliding into the other seat next to the door.

"J-jin-san! What are you doing here?"

"Hm, I actually came to give you something." he shuffles through his blue jacket pocket, bringing out a clenched fist, "Here!" two suckers fall into Osamu's open hand.

"Suckers? What are these for?" the glasses boy cocks his head to the side, waiting for an answer from the elite.

"He-eh, you'll know why in a little while." Jin pats his subordinate's shoulder, opening the door again, "You're probably wonder why that's all I have to say. Let's just say that what _he_ has to say sums up my opinion too, only the part about being proud that is." Jin turns again, giving a peace sign, "Later!" the door slams shut.

Osamu stares back at the candy, signing and putting it into his pocket: _Why does he have to be so cryptic._ He shakes his head, black bangs flowing with the motion.

A while later Chika and Yuma join Osamu in the middle row of the car.

"Osamu-kun? Have you been in here all by yourself?" Chika looks up from the seat next to Osamu.

"Um, y-yah, I have." he leans against the window seal, "Just thinking about somethings."

The car jerks, signaling the start of the trip back to Tamakoma's HQ.

(Line Break)

Dinner was a lively event, conversations about the days matches and food flying, mostly from Konami to Karasuma. Osamu shuffles in his chair, eating Usami's curry spoonful by spoonful.

"Osamu-kun, I know you're not really the social type, but you're being pretty quiet. What's wrong?" Rindo's glasses flare.

"Oh, um, just thinking about today's match." _And Jin's random appearance._

Konami sneaks up behind the captain, placing him in a lax head lock, "You guys did pretty well against the top teams. Even though you lost. Take the loss as a way to improve."

"Wow, that's a pretty mature for Konami-senpai." Yuma's duck face facade appears.

Konami starts turning red, grabbing Osamu's spoon from his hand, pulling it back to chuck, "Why you-"

"Don't throw curry, or else the table trolls with eat your candy." Karasuma sips from his cup.

"Wha-really!?" she scratches her head with the end of the spoon, "I-I didn't mean it! Don't take my candy!"

"I lied."

Silence, "Wha-"

"I lied, there is no table troll." Karasuma stares blankly, watching the rage build up.

"GAH! You tricked me!" she slams her fists into ebony hair.

"I-I didn't do anything Konami-senpai!" Osamu shields his head the best he can, feeling the metal end of the spoon hit his forehead. Through the chaos a ring runs from the front hall.

Usami stands and walks towards the sound, "I'll be back! Jin's probably just made it here!"

Osamu pushes the rampaging women aside, "I didn't do anything!"

"Hm, Osamu has a birthmark." Yuma stares at his captain.

"Wha, no I don't!" Osamu turns his arms around, looking over his own skin.

Yuma stands on his tippy toes, tapping the little red mark, "Right there you do."

"Hm, must have been from the spoon or something." he starts walking to the kitchen, "Let me see-"

"Osamu-kun." he stops, turning to see Usami standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"What? You need help with som-"

"Someone's here to see you."

A look of confusion crosses his face, "For me?"

"Who is it Usami-san?" Rindo washes his plate in the sink.

"Me." a voice sounds from behind the red glasses girl. Usami steps aside, allowing everyone to see the taller, think form dressed in dirty clothes, gray and black hair slicked back. A pair of glasses, twim to Osamu's, rest on his nose. Osamu feels a wave of panic and surprise flow through him, recognizing the person.

"D-dad?"

More silence, the two Mikumos stare at each other, finally the older speaks, "Yah, hey son." he runs a hand behind his head, "I-I heard about what happened recently, you being the hospital. I tried to get the soonest vacation day I could to come see you, but-"

"Work got in the way?" Osamu studies his father, seeing him slowly nod.

"Hm, say Yuma-kun, Chika-chan, don't we need to go over those strategies?" Usami gestures her head towards the simulation room.

"What plan-" Chika locks her arms around Yumas neck.

"Right Usami-chan!" the three walk out of the kitchen.

Rindo starts walking up the stairs, "Tamakoma-1, I need to discuss some HQ things with you." the remaining three nod. Dragging Yataro along.

Osamu signs, walking to the coach, "You want to sit down?"

Mr. Mikumo nods reluctantly, sitting on the opposite end of the plush seat. Another awkward moment passes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

The older scratches his head, "I heard from your mother that you got injured." he glances at his son, "A-are you okay than?"

Osamu leans back, glasses flaring, "Yes, just some nasty scars. I've been discharged for a while now."

"Oh, I guess that's good." he twiddles his thumbs, "W-what were you doing that got you hurt?"

"I joined Border. Recently a lot of neighbors came to invade. While in battle I got injured, but helped thwart their plan in the process."

"B-border!? The organization that fights aliens!?" a puff signals Mr. Mikumo shirfting his his seat.

Osamu sighs, "Yes, though they're called 'neighbors'. Yuma doesn't really understand the concept of an alien."

"Yuma? Is he another agent?"

"Yes, he's my white haired friend who just walked out." Osamu places his hands in his pockets, "He's a neighbor, so Earth terms and customs are new to him."

"I see." he signs, "L-look, I also came to tell you something else."

"Hm, I'm listening."

He scratches his head again, "W-well, sitting here has made me see how much you've grown up. Making me realize how much I've missed of you life, how it seems I've abandoned you." Mr. Mikumo bows his head, "Not even working can justify missing your son grow up."

Osamu's eyes grew wide, seeing droplet fall from behind his father's bangs. "I don't hate you."

More sniffles, "Wha-what?"

"I understand why you left, why you work all the time. You wanted to support you family: me and mom that best you can. You build bridges!" Osamu smiles, "I mean, how many people can say that there dad builds something that links to places together." he brings a hand out of his pocket, "So don't ever think that I hate or loath you." he drops the candy into his father hand, "You were there, just in a different way than most."

Mr. Mikumo unwraps the candy, staring at the hardened sugar, "Th-thank you son!" he wipes his eyes, feeling more salt water fall from them.

Osamu smiles bigger, standing up and extending a hand out, "Let's go talk more on the roof. It's a beautiful night and I'm sure Usami-senpai and the others are eavesdropping." small scampering from behind confirm the hypothesis.

"I-I would like that." he takes his sons hand.

 **Nerd:** Wow, I'm actually not sure what Osamu's dad does but I hear he build bridges.

 **Jai:** *wipes tears* So beautiful!

 **Mino:** Eh, it's okay.

 **Jai:** Do you not understand the feels!? You heartless monster! *keyblade*

 **Nerd:** No, this is not _Kingdom Hearts_!


End file.
